


In the Mist

by ddagent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Rush needs to unwind and he chooses the Destiny showers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at MGM and ABC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :D

Doctor Nicholas Rush lived on three things - coffee, cigarettes and stress. After boarding the Destiny he had been limited to one of the three, although living simply on stress was probably not the best way to function. His colleagues aboard the Destiny seemed to be hammering out their issues in their cots, but with no one offering to share his bed, that left Nick with only one option.

 

The Destiny showers.

 

It had been a tough couple of weeks and he needed to unwind, he needed to feel the hot rush of water on his face. Of course the Destiny showers used some sort of mist but it would have to do. The shower compartment near his quarters looked empty when he stepped inside. Of course just as he walked in, the lights went off. Groaning to himself, Nick reached for his ever present radio. "Eli, the lights have gone out in the showers."

 

The young man's voice crackled back to him. " _Yeah, we're having some minor issues with some parts of the ship. They should be on pretty soon."_

Nick sighed, once again clicking the talk button. His simple idea of having a shower to wash away his troubles was slowly becoming more hassle than he had intended. "That doesn't help me now, Eli, does it?"

 

_"You never showered in a power cut, Rush?"_

Deciding to give up on the young scientist, Nick moved through the darkened room and over to the actual shower compartment. He slowly edged his way around the stall, careful not to whack his legs into anything. Once he was safe beside the shower, he decided to strip.

 

His jeans dropped to the floor, his waistcoat and t-shirt following it soon after. He pulled his white shirt over his head and let that fall to the ground too. It felt good to be out of his clothes for a while; he worked and slept in the damn things. Nick threw the towel he had found over the edge of the glass divider and kicked off his boxer shorts. The cold air prickled along his skin, bringing him out in goose bumps. He hadn't been this exposed in so very long.

 

Moving inside the shower, Nick rested his arms over the edge of the stall. Destiny recognised his presence and the mist began. It felt warm on his skin, but it wasn't the pounding release of water he was used to. It wasn't even helping - the whole process was making him tenser. He needed a damn release; he needed to feel like everything had been drained out of him. Instead, the shower was just producing a wet version of his stressed out self.

 

Nick ran a hand through his hair, sighing in the darkened compartment. There was something he could do, something that could help him unwind. Something he hadn't had time to do since they arrived on Destiny, something he had barely had time to do back on Icarus. As if sensing his thoughts, his cock began to stiffen.

 

Using one hand to grip the edge of the shower divider and another to touch himself, Nick started to stroke up and down. He _would_ get his release; he just needed to find the right fantasy. There were several he had dallied with back home, warm memories of his wife and some sweet ones of dear Amanda Perry. But since Icarus and their arrival on Destiny, his carnal thoughts had led more and more to the xenohistorian he sometimes worked with: Isobel - _Belle_ \- French. She was charming, sexy, intelligent. And she could challenge him in a way he hadn't been in a very long time.

 

He moved his hand slowly down his cock as he thought about Belle, thought about the way she smiled at him after she brought him water, the way she smacked him around the back of the head if he fell asleep at his console. The way she looked soaking wet after she had fell into that pond two planets back...

 

 _They were in a country inn after someone's idiotic wedding; Nick couldn't even remember who the bride and groom were, he'd been too focussed on Belle - glorious Belle. He found her now at the bar, a stunning gold dress replacing the one she had worn at the wedding_ [she had worn that on Icarus for Camille's birthday, his brain reminded]. _The fabric gathered at her hips, there was no back to speak of and the neckline plunged. So much skin - Nick could barely concentrate_ [he touched himself for the first time in weeks that night, not able to get the sight of that dress out of his brain].

 

_"Nice wedding."_

_"Mmm," Belle mused. "I suppose. I was glad we got out of there when we did, though."_

_Nick smiled, taking note of her cocktail with a large umbrella. He signalled the bartender for a scotch. "What the hell are you drinking?"_

_"It's a cocktail, Nick. Fruit. Alcohol. Good things."_

_"It's a naff drink, you should drink something proper."_

_He had only taken a gulp of his scotch before she was reaching over and grabbing it from his hand. Nick watched as she downed his glass of scotch, letting the liquid linger on her tongue for a minute before dropping the empty glass to the bar. Belle reached over and grabbed_ him _next; plundering his mouth for any alcohol she might have missed. Nick groaned as he felt her tongue stroke his, but the contact was gone in a second. But then he felt her warm lips against his neck, teeth nipping possessively._

 

 _"Belle,"_ Nick groaned as he continued to stroke himself, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. His strokes were harder now, growing faster. The mist had warmed up too, his body felt like he was present in a steam room. The sensation was certainly not unpleasant.

 

_"You need to get out of this dress now..." Nick whispered, dragging Belle from the bar. His arms were wrapped around her waist, practically carrying her to their room. She was so warm and she was moaning in his ear, nibbling on it. He was so glad that they had ended up working together. He would have to send her mentor Doctor Mills a fruit basket._

_"Nick!" she squealed as he threw her to the bed. He pressed her hands against the sheets, dragging his nails down her arms. She trembled at his touch and Nick had the urge to rip off that dress with his teeth. Belle moaned as if she could sense where his thoughts were turning._

 

God he could feel his release building throughout his body. He let out another groan as he continued his fantasy, taking some time for himself in so very long.

 

 _Her hands ran over his chest, such soft hands considering she spent her days up to her elbows in dirt. Then it was her mouth, pressing light teasing kisses up and down his bared skin. He couldn't remember where his tie was, but he knew she'd find it later. Memories_ [fantasies] _of her binding his hands in his work room back at Icarus made him groan. He was hers; she could do what she liked to him. He just wanted to feel her touch._

 

His pace on his cock increased. Nick was practically thrusting into his hand now, his grip painfully tight. _Her mouth was on his cock, her lips pressed against the head._ He was so close, god he was so fucking close. _Her teeth grazed the underside as she took him whole in her mouth, smiling as she did so. "Belle_ ," he begged, wishing for his fantasy to take him over the edge.

 

" _Rush? Rush?"_ came the voice from his radio just as the lights flickered on overhead. _No, no!_

Hard cock still in one hand, Rush reached for the radio and clicked the talk button. "What is it Eli?" he stammered, trying to get a hold of the lust still coursing through him.

 

_"We...we got the lights working."_

Yes they had, but in the process of trying to fix a basic function of the ship, they had disturbed his fantasy of a very sexy Doctor French sucking him off. He could already feel her phantom hands drifting away from his tepid form. "I can see that Eli. Thank you," he hissed, switching his radio off. "Fuck."

 

Nick ran his spare hand through his hair, trying to work out if he should attempt to resurrect his fantasy or whether he should just give up and dry off. There was nothing worse than feeling unsatisfied but he wasn't sure if he was up to it. Just as he made his decision to carry on, he heard the sound of flesh smack metal and a series of curses soon after.

 

Issuing his own rapid curses, Nick grabbed his towel and went to investigate. As he crept around to see who had been spying on him, Nick prepared to verbally abuse the peeping tom. God help them if there was a Kino involved - he would throw the idiot out of the first blocked Stargate address they came across. But when he came around the other side he was met with something worse.

 

Doctor Belle French.

 

The brunette was sprawled out on the floor, a towel wrapped hastily around her wet form. Her curls were damp and clinging to her body. Drops of moisture were running down her skin and under the towel. Nick forced himself to focus and realised that Belle was rubbing her ankle.

 

"Doctor Rush..." Belle began when she saw him. "I can explain."

 

Nick didn't care about her explanations; he was trying to think of his own. He should have checked the compartment more carefully or at least called out. Poor lass had been sitting in the cold for the entire length of his shower if her nipples were anything to go by. Her meagre towel didn't cover much, but then neither did his. Nick made sure to place his hands over his now fully erect cock.

 

"Doctor French is your ankle okay?" he asked, crouching down to see if she had done any damage to it. Even excluding his attraction to the brunette, Belle was really the only person on Destiny he could stand and to see her hurt...that was unacceptable to him. Especially when she had likely done it while escaping from him.

 

But thankfully she nodded. "I think I just banged it. I was getting out of the shower when the lights went off and I decided it was best to stay where I was in case I broke something. You know how accident prone I am."

 

Nick chuckled, thinking about when Belle had slipped down a ladder whilst they had been investigating a particularly dangerous section of the ship. Thank goodness he had caught her. He didn't want to think how hurt she could have been if he hadn't. "Think you can walk on it?"

 

She nodded again, and Nick risked placing an arm around her waist to help her up. They stumbled together and Belle ended up pressing herself flush against him, his cock warm against her belly. His mind tried to find a valid excuse for having such a hard on without coming off like a dirty old man. Which he was - there had to be at least twenty years between him and Doctor French.

 

"I...Doctor French..."

 

But Belle just blushed, pressing herself closer to him in the process. Her hands stroked his chest like in his fantasy, moving up and down soothingly. Nick risked wrapping his arms around Belle's waist, trying to get her even closer. She rubbed herself a little against his body, his eyes drifting off at the sensation. "Just what were you imagining me doing to you in that shower, Doctor Rush?"

 

"All sorts of things, Doctor French," he growled, his accent growing thick as he stared at her. Her body was flushing pink, her hold on her towel almost nonexistent. He smirked as an idea came to him. He enjoyed her company, she enjoyed his. He was attracted to her; her actions suggested she felt the same. And as far as he was aware there was no one waiting for her back on Earth."Tell me, Doctor, do you ever get the feeling that everyone is fucking like rabbits around here?"

 

"That's because everyone is..." She bit her lip. "Well, apart from me."

 

"Me too." Nick watched her eyes, smirking as they sparked. Her hands moved down his chest and flicked a nipple playfully. Satisfaction was always better with two anyway. Grabbing Belle by her hips, he hoisted her up around his waist, making her squeal. Her legs locked around him, tightening like a vice around his body. She gripped his neck, fingers digging through his long brown hair. "Where to, Doctor French?"

 

She didn't answer, just forced her mouth on his. Her lips plied open his mouth before duelling with his tongue. She wanted all of him, she wanted to explore every crevice and pull at his mouth until he could no longer stand it. And he was going to let her. There was no finesse, just passion and need building up in both of them. He sucked on her bottom lip, suddenly wanting to add Eli to that fruit basket list.

 

Still holding Belle around his body, Nick stumbled back into the shower cubicle. It seemed as good a place as any. He pulled one hand away from massaging her ass to drag off his towel and drop it over the other side of the cubicle. Belle groaned when he tore off her towel too and threw it away, smiling like a lioness overlooking her prey. Without a word they were together again, bodies pressed tightly against one another as they kissed. They only stopped when the spray came on, hotter than before as if sensing another person.

 

"God this feels good," Nick moaned as Belle's mouth dropped kisses down his shoulder. Their bodies rubbed against each other in the mist, gentle brushes of skin that forced his grip on her curls tighter, or her fingernails to dig painfully into his shoulder. The heat and the brunette drawing circles over his pulse with her tongue were slowly undoing all the tension in him. "Why haven't we done this before?"

 

Belle pulled back, bopping him on the nose with a giggle. "Because you never asked! All you had to do was ask and I would have been there." The thought that Belle could have been in his bed for a while, taking away the stress, making him feel again was fucking torture. So was her kiss. "Everyone else on Destiny is doing it. Park and Greer, Scott and Chloe...I think even Brody is getting laid."

 

"Brody? You have got to be kidding me." Nick asked incredulously. Growling, he twisted Belle around so her spine was curved against his chest. Her hand danced across his shoulder before tangling in his hair, bringing his mouth down to her own neck. Nick bit her, pressing harder with his mouth as she let out a low moan. If she wanted to be branded as Nick Rush's plaything then he was happy to oblige.

 

Nick's hands couldn't help but slide down and explore Belle's soaked form, stroking and pinching and pulling and teasing until he could feel Belle's legs tremble against his. His fingers returned to her breasts, massaging them softly at first before gripping them in hard motions. His cock kept rubbing against her ass, jerking in a rhythm they both found pleasurable. Smiling languidly, Nick licked the love bite forming on Belle's collar bone. She tasted like vanilla.

 

"Lower, Nick, _lower,_ " Belle whispered huskily, leaning up for another kiss. He groaned as she ground her hips against his, pleading to be touched. He wondered whether Doctor French had been getting worked up by what she could hear in the dark. He wondered whether, if the lights hadn't interrupted his shower, he would have found Belle's hands between her thighs.

 

The thought was too much. Taking two steps forward, Nick pushed Belle up against the shower's glass divider. He returned to leaning over her, his cock against her ass, his tongue licking the top of her spine. Gently, Nick slid his hands up her arms and curled her fingers over the frame of the shower. His hands then moved to her hips, holding her so tightly he was sure to leave marks. Slowly, so slowly, Nick began to rub Belle up against the glass partition, her moan loud in his ear.

 

While Belle was at his mercy, Nick explored her body. His fingers jerked her hair back, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Nick kissed her, fingers pinching her nipple so hard she cried into his mouth. He continued his assault, making it hard, making Belle jerk like a puppet in his embrace. He left a lingering kiss to the mark he had left on her skin, his lips almost unwilling to leave her body.

 

"I hope you don't mind, Doctor French," Nick whispered, his tongue peeking out to trace the edges of the reddening skin. "I couldn't help myself." It had been too long since he had been with a woman, especially one he had been so attracted to. The things he wanted to do to her...

 

Belle leaned forward and nipped at his neck again. "You should see yours, Nick." When he took a hand away from her body to trace the welt she had created, Belle reached for them and took them between her lips. He groaned as she sucked on his fingers. "I can only imagine what Eli will say."

 

"He'll think I just bumped into something," Nick hissed. "He won't expect me to have shagged the gorgeous Doctor French in the shower until she couldn't stand."

 

Belle rolled her hips against his before spinning around in his arms. "'Gorgeous' Doctor French?"

 

"Mmm," Nick whispered, pressing his mouth between her breasts. "You're stunning, love. I've had to keep my eyes in my head since Icarus."

 

"Damn you, Nick," Belle moaned, pushing both hands into his hair. He decided to leave as many marks on her as possible. Stubble burns would cover the good doctor tomorrow, leaving no question as to just who had fucked her so well. He moved down her body, pressing heated kisses to her already hot skin. The mist in the shower kept getting hotter, sweat joining the moisture on tender flesh. His cock was throbbing as he finally reached the top of Belle's thighs.

 

Nick nuzzled her inner thigh, enjoying the groan she made as his stubble rubbed her skin raw. Gently, Nick spread her legs, grinning at the sight. His index finger traced down Belle's pussy, rubbing a little on her clit before dipping inside just for a second. She was so wet for him, soaked. He pressed a light kiss to her stomach, enjoying the way she shivered by such a simple touch.

 

"Tell me, Doctor French, was I the only one pleasuring myself in the shower today?" Nick teased, taking his index finger between his lips. They would never get any work done again; he would always see this moment, see her shivering in lust for _him._

 

Belle just hoisted him up by the hair to fuck his mouth with her tongue. When she let him go she licked her lips. "I find showers very boring."

 

"I think I'll have to disagree with you there, this one is certainly keeping my interest." They kissed again, Nick's arms wrapping tightly around her. One more kiss, one more touch of her tongue and then he'd make her beg for his touch.

 

_"I don't see why he had such a problem!"_

Eli was just going to keep ruining his day, wasn't he? Nick cursed at the young man's voice outside the door and Belle instinctively dropped to the floor, moving behind one of the mist dispensers. They both hoped the mist would hide her if Eli decided to come and check on Rush. Both of them were too worked up to do anything but murder Eli for interrupting them.

 

Nick kept watch over the door but thankfully it didn't seem that Eli was coming in for a visit. He sagged against the edge of the glass divider, ready to pick up where he had left off and taste Belle again. But the xenohistorian was crawling to him, breasts bouncing as she travelled on her hands and knees. She spread her legs wide as she knelt in front of him before pressing her lips to the tip of his cock.

 

"Was this what you wanted me to do, Doctor Rush?"

 

"Oh yes, Doctor French," Nick grinned. " _Please."_

Nick watched through the mist as the real Belle French began sucking on his cock. She kissed the head like he had fantasised before planting kisses all the way up his shift. Her hands gripped him tightly at the base, her mouth moving up all she could take. Nick watched his cock disappear in between her lips before it popped out, her teeth grazing the underside as she did so. Her tongue swirled over the head, lapping at it like a cat.

 

"Belle..." he groaned, threading both hands in her hair, "God I'm so close."  He pulled her head back, not wanting to come in her mouth. Not this time anyway. Belle pulled him down by his cock to join her on the ground. Nick did love a walk in shower. It meant there was plenty of room to fuck on the floor.

 

He hovered over Belle, grabbing her hands and linking them above her head. He could taste himself on her tongue when he kissed her, and he satisfied himself with her mouth until he finally pushed himself inside of her. She was still so wet and Nick growled against her shoulder as she jerked her hips up to meet his. They continued their little dance, his hips thrusting downward before hers bucked up to meet his cock, until both of them could take it no longer.

 

He was halfway through plucking at her skin with his teeth when he felt her hand move between their bodies. Nick couldn’t help but look down and watch Belle touch herself as he continued to thrust inside her. She grabbed his chin when she caught him looking. "You can talk me into a private show later, Nick. But not right now."

 

"No, we can do that later," he whispered before pounding into her, making Belle yelp at the force of him. But soon he was there, over the edge and he was practically screaming out her name. He buried his face in the crook of Belle's neck lest he black out. She shuddered against him moments after, her body curving as she succumbed to her own pleasure.

 

Eventually Nick gathered his senses and spun onto his back, pulling Belle with him. She kissed his chest as they caught their breath, trying to recover. He definitely didn't feel stressed anymore, in fact he felt anything but. For the first time in a long while, he didn't feel alone anymore. His arms crushed Belle against him, but she didn't complain. In fact she welcomed his touch.

 

He kissed the top of her forehead, grateful that the mist seemed to be washing everything but their aches and memories away. Belle smiled against his skin. He squeezed her tight and she looked towards him. "Well that was something new."

 

She laughed at him, reaching up to kiss his lips. "Yes it was."

 

They kissed again, languid and full of lips timidly sliding over one another. When Nick pulled away, he found her blushing. The seductress that had sucked him off was gone, replaced by the sweet woman who always kept him on the straight and narrow. Lying there in each other's arms, Nick realised how truly beautiful she was. "Belle, Would you..."

 

She nodded before kissing him again. He could kiss her forever. But Doctor French had other ideas as she slipped out of his arms and went in search of her towel. She beamed at him when she wrapped it around her body. "When you're feeling stressed again, Nick, let me know."

 

She blew him a kiss from just outside the shower as she picked up her clothes and snuck off back into the ship. Probably a good thing they left separately. Nick tested his legs and found he could walk okay, although everything ached. He grabbed his towel and dried himself down before slipping on his clothes. Back to Doctor Rush, albeit with less tension. He smiled as he recalled Belle's mouth on his, the feel of her body under his hands.  Her smile as she lay in his arms.

 

He would ask her to dinner another time. 


End file.
